


The Weakness of the Heart

by Kylorenlover



Category: ROTC - Fandom
Genre: Apocalyptic World, Disease, F/M, Flashback, High School, Highschool crush, Love Triangle, Marine Corps, Military, ROTC, Romance, Slow Burn, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorenlover/pseuds/Kylorenlover
Summary: In high school began a romance between a popular, handsome, hardworking guy named Matt and the proactive, dedicated, intelligent high school girl who went by the name Emma. As the story progresses there is a time that is skipped, a deadly disease spreads worldwide.  War has taken over the world and battle is non stop. Will love blossom between the couple in an apocalyptic world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I would appreciate constructive criticism.

                  It all started back in the early years of high school. A big city girl moved to a small town with a tiny high school. It took her some time to get settled but she adjusted. Along with that there was a hard working, motivated guy who had lived in the small Pine Ridge his whole life. This is how story began.  
The sun peeked through the curtains of a large bedroom. The warm rays reflected off a large mirror directly hitting Emma's face. She awoke with a loud yawn, arching her back as she stretched her lean tall body. Rubbing the crusty stuff that formed around her eyes she heard her parents talking down the hall. They mentioned her name and school but the rest was inaudible. Emma's went around in a large circle as she realized she would be starting school at stupid Pine Ridge High.  
She dresses herself in a oversize, gray sweater, skinny jeans which was normal for her and a flannel over top of the gray sweater. She smirked as she peered into the mirror " Well may as well try to fit in with these people. Mom said they love to dress like country people." She finished preparing her bag for school and then was off. As Emma got out of the car she noticed there was a fair sized student parking lot. "Not bad."  
                 Emma's brown, golden locks reflected the sun light as her mother and her entered the quiet building. The school was three stories and was actually much larger then she had expected. "Mum this isn't as bad as I had imagined." She quietly whispered under her breath. The two women entered the office and returned out to a waiting room to meet with counselors for Emma's classes.  
                 The counselor entered a few minutes later and began talking with Emma's mom, Chrissy. As they talked about sports and other stuff Emma drifted off to her own imaginary land. Thinking about hot guys that may be at the school and the sweet classes she would. As she was contemplating these things she was interrupted by the unfamiliar voice of the counselor. "Emma. Emma." Emma looked up with eyes filled of sleep. " Sorry. Yes what is it?" She asked quickly. "We only have few class electives open so would like to try ROTC. It looks for college applications." She commented. "  
                 Emma's mom replied. "Give it a shot Emma." "What is it?" Emma asked having not the slightest idea. She heard her younger brother speak of it a few times. "It is a type of military leadership class. It can be very fun." The counselor said with a smile. "Sure." She said with a smile. 'I never planned to join the military.' Emma thought in her head as counselor kept talking with her mother. ' I don't think they actually can make me join the military so no worries.' She thought taking in the situation. Then counselor and her mother came to the decision that she would start her freshmen year tomorrow.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Matt who was late to school heard the class bell ring. As he was entering the school doors he caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar girl. He continued speedily walking to his class, bracing himself for the teachers scolding. The halls were deserted, which was to bee expected since classes had already started. Matt looked further down the long hall way and saw his friend a little further up ahead. He took a few long strides and began talking with his friend. "Matt." His friend said looking over at him. "Dude you're late. Why?" Matt was quiet as they walked down the corridor. It was as if he was deep in thought. "Matt." His friend said slightly louder. "Dude, you okay?" Asked his friend slightly concerned. Matt looked up finally acknowledging his. "Ahh sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He said staring off into space once again. "Whatever." He said walking faster and further away from Matt. When Matt reached the staircase he realized his friend, Carson was no longer with him. He lifted and eye brow trying to figure out where his friend had disappeared to.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Matt shook his head as to forget the thing he was thinking about earlier, instead he was bracing himself for a long scolding from the teacher. He slowly approached the large, heavy, wooden door and reached for the handle. He quietly turn the handle and opened the door. As usual the class would stare at the person who entered any classroom and the teacher wearing ugly scowl. The teacher, Ms.Green grunted. "Late again Mr.Benson." The teacher said in her usual high pitched, scratchy voice. Matt rolled his eyes, slowly shifting towards his empty seat. The teacher glared at Matt as he sat down in his chair and then continued teaching. The person sitting across from him stabbed in the neck with his finger. "Hey, you idiot. Stop being late you keep getting in trouble." He advised him. "Ok ok. I get it Josh." Matt said quietly while rubbing the spot he was stabbed. Josh rolled his eyes and then averted his attention back to the yammering teacher. The first half of the school day carried on well for Matt after that. All of his classes were laid back and enjoyable.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then came lunch time, only being a freshmen he usually would go eat out with upperclassman but he decided he was going to stick to the cafeteria at school for a week. He sat at a large crowded, cafeteria table. People chattering and gossiping loudly. One girl sitting next to Matt nudged his gently. "Hey did you see the new girl. She's kinda cute don't you think. Of course I am much better." She added on snobbishly. She then smirked and continued conversing with others around her. "You shouldn't think so highly of yourself Maddison." He sent nonchalantly, and then left the table. "He'll never like you Maddison." Josh said looking at the girl who watched Matt leave. "Just get over him." He said sympathetically. "Shut up!" Maddison exclaimed at Josh. "Who are you to judge!" She shouted throwing her book bag around her back and stomping away from the cafeteria. Josh smirked while rolling his eyes. He then emptied his tray and dispersed from the rest of his group. The cafeteria emptied out and the rest of the students went to their classes. The bell rung minutes later. It was an annoying high ptiched sound.                                                                                                                                The day went by fast and before they knew class was dismissed. The loud bell rung once again to release them for the rest of the day. Matt had fallen asleep when the bell had rung. He opened his tired eyes to see Maddison sitting across from him. "You're quite handsome asleep." She said smiling slyly. Matt rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a bus to catch?" He said in annoyed tone. "Look I gotta go. Seeya." Matt waved his hand once as a goodbye and stranded Maddison alone.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first day at school. Will she be able to make friends? Will she be a loner? Biggest question of all, will she catch Matt's eyes.

                The sun's heat quietly rested on Emma's sleeping face as she slowly  a woke. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widen slightly as she looked at the clock next her mirror. Classes started at nine and it was eight. She felt the need to look good for her first day at school. "Ugggh." She let out a noise forcing herself to her feet. She speedily picked out a nice blouse, skinny jeans, and some converse and threw them on. Emma glanced in the mirror catching only a glimpse of herself before speeding off to the bathroom where she planned to finish getting ready. Outside the bathroom door she heard her two younger twin brothers running around and her younger sister pouting outside the door. "Quiet Pheobe." Emma said hushing her younger sister. Pheobe was beginning her first day at middle school so she wanted to look fabulous.

                Emma looked in the mirror at her large poof ball of hair and made an awkward gesture of a smile. "Oh my gosh." She said reaching for the brush, then she harshly began yanking the brush through her hair. After what seemed like an eternity which was only about ten minutes she looked fresh and ready for her first day of school. She reached a beige Vans bookbag and a pink wind breaker. She smiled at herself once before rushing out the door to the minivan. Her mom sat in the driver's seat and she slipped into the passenger's seat. "You ready." Her mom asked looking over at her. Emma nodded slightly while fastening her seat belt tightly around her waist. "Good." Her mom replied backing out of the drive way. On the way to the school, Emma admired the scenery. She tightly gripped one of the straps of her book bag as they neared the school doors. "Ok Emma. Have a good day." Her mom said smiling as they pulled up to the front of the school.

            "Okay Mom. Thanks." Emma smiled back before shutting the door to the mini van. She looked at the surprisingly vast school entrance and marveled it. Just for a moment thought. She then entered the building opening one of the doors. She felt several eyes on her as she entered the office to get her schedule. "Ahh hello Ms. Miller the principal said smiling brightly. "Ready for our first day of school are we?" He asked. Emma nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "You bet." The principal had the office ladies print a paper and hand it to Emma. "Here you go." "Oh also we have someone who will show you around the school. Also he will have most of the same classes with you so hopefully you can become friends." The principal said gesturing towards a young man. Emma looked at him smiling. 'Whoah he is cute.' She thought to herself marveling at him. 

           He was tall and had a sharp but handsome hair cut that complimented his brown hair. His green eyes sparkled with kindness and his demeanor was welcoming. He stuck his hand out rather fast. "Nice to meet you. My name is Matt." He said kindly as Emma reached out for his hand. His hand shake was firm and strong. "Oh my name is Emma." She commented after a few moments. "Nice to meet you as well." She said politely. "Well shall we go." He said gesturing her towards the door as he held it open for her. As they walked down the hall they exchanged small talk and laughed a little. They neared the classroom in a short few minutes. "This is our science class. Okay?" "Ahh yes. Thank you." Emma said speedily and then entered the class room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
